With current single-use (also referred to as one-time use) cameras, when the camera is returned by the customer to the photofinisher the film is usually not fully rewound into the film cassette. In order to accomplish this, the operator must manually turn the film winding knob and/or depress the shutter release button. The result is that the remainder of the film is exposed. The exposure of the residual film creates two potential problems.
The first problem created is that additional time and effort are required in order to rewind the film into the film magazine and/or trip the shutter. The second problem is that the film which has been exposed by the operator is also processed and printed by the photofinisher, thereby creating unnecessary waste and potential dissatisfaction.
There is a need for a device which will easily rewind residual film into a loaded film cartridge without creating unnecessary exposures, and for automatically unloading the film cartridge from the camera.